


The stuff of legends

by bev_crusher1971



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-22
Updated: 2008-02-22
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bev_crusher1971/pseuds/bev_crusher1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One picture was all it took to shatter Clark's world. Will Lex be able to regain his trust?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The stuff of legends

**Author's Note:**

> I'm horrible with titles ... and I know that The Stuff Of Legends is the big theme of this wave. But it simply seemed to fit for this story. Thanks to Kerry de Marco for the beta. _hugs_

## The stuff of legends

by Beverly

[]()

* * *

CLFF Wave 22 

Title: The stuff of legends  
Author: Bev  
Email: bev_crusher1971@yahoo.de  
Rating: NC-17  
Challenge: #02 "Clark thinks that Lex is cheating on him" Summary: One picture was all it took to shatter Clark's world. Will Lex be able to regain his trust? 

The stuff of legends, huh? 

Fuming with anger, Clark closed the door behind him with a loud bang. And watched guiltily as the door burst into what seemed to be at least a hundred pieces. 

Damn. That was the fourth door since he'd moved in about three months ago. And every single one because of Lex Luthor. With a sigh he knelt down and carefully touched the splinters. He really should learn to control his temper. Lucky for him, the owner of this place wasn't around too much, and usually he managed to repair everything before he could notice it. 

Today wasn't any different. Within a few blinks of an eye, a new door was closing softly behind Clark. Though it didn't lessen the blinding fury that still raged inside the young man. 

The reason for his anger had been a picture. Just one little picture, presented to him with a blinding smile by his co-worker Lois 'The Pest' Lane. She had thrown it on his desk with the words, "Look at this, Smallville. Think you can handle that?" 

Speechless, Clark had stared down at the picture in front of him. It had shown Lex kissing another man. He knew that Lois expected him to freak out because a man was kissing another man and in Smallville people didn't do something like 'that'. 

But of course Lex wasn't from Smallville. 

Neither was Clark. 

So no, it wasn't the fact that Lex Luthor, heartless business tycoon was snogging another man that made Clark speechless. It also wasn't the fact that the other man's hand was halfway down Lex' pants (a little fact that somehow seemed to be stuck in his memory ever since). It ALSO wasn't the fact that Lex Luthor had his hands firmly around the other man's face, clearly leading him and enjoying himself immensely that made him so furious. 

No. It was the fact that usually it was CLARK who was the one being snogged. Clark's hand halfway (and more) down Lex' pants and Clark's face who was in the gentle grip of those delicate yet strong hands. 

All those facts together, combined with a blinding jealousy, and the wish to rip that bastard's heart out, caused him to go stock-still on his desk. A posture Lois misinterpreted. He could still feel her hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently. Could still hear her voice asking him if he was alright. 

Alright? 

He was as far from alright as one could only be. Within a few seconds his whole world had crumbled down around him. 

No, he wanted to shout at her. No, I'm NOT alright. Because just last night Lex told me he loved me. He shouted it when he came deep inside my body. He murmured it softly while pulling the covers up over us both. He whispered it to me while he thought I was sleeping. And I believed him. I trusted him. No, I'm not alright. Not even close. 

He'd growled something in her vague direction, grabbed his coat and ran away. He hadn't been sure how long he'd managed to keep his emotions at bay. 

He'd come straight to his apartment, with its now new shiny door (the fifth!), and the big empty bed. He wasn't sure what he was looking for right here. Didn't know what it was that caused him to come here in the first place. Suddenly a little blinking light caught his attention. 

His answering machine. It showed him one new message, and he pressed the 'Play' button. And startled when a familiar voice could be heard. 

"peep - Hey Clark. I missed you today. Didn't we want to have lunch together? And why did Lois look at me so strange? It was as if she thought I kidnapped her favorite toy. She was pretty rude. Anyways. Call me, love. Please. Okay? Anytime. - peep" 

Clark felt the sudden urge to pull the phone out of the wall and throw it through a window. But he didn't. He knew from experience that replacing a broken window was far more difficult than replacing a broken door. So he did nothing. He even controlled himself so that he didn't set the phone on fire with a glance. 

What he did though was quickly change his clothes. From his formal suit he wore at the "Planet", to black jeans and a black button-down shirt. Then he opened the window and took off into the night sky. He needed some time to think and usually he could do that best in the dark, velvety silence of space. 

He came home almost four hours later. His skin and his hair were covered with ice crystals, and he looked frozen. But he wasn't cold. At least not from the outside. 

He had to talk to Lex. Had to talk to him about that picture. He would listen to the other man's well studied lies, would smile, and then he would tell Lex Luthor to go to hell. 

He slowly walked into the bedroom, shedding his clothes on the way, letting them drop where he walked, not caring about anything, and dropped down on his bed. 

He felt empty inside. But suddenly the picture flashed back into his mind. And with that picture came the tears. 

It was a long time until sleep finally claimed him. But the sleep wasn't peaceful, and the dreams weren't friendly. 

A hand on his shoulder woke him several hours later. At first he thought it might be Lois. She had the unnerving habit to walk into his apartment as if it were her own. A habit she had developed while living in his home in Smallville, and one she never really managed to get rid of. He made a shooing noise and turned away from her. 

But the shaking hand came back, and was more insistent now. This time accompanied by a voice. "Hey, Clark. Come on, farm boy. Open up and tell me what's wrong." 

In an instant, Clark sat straight up in his bed and blinked into the laughing green eyes of Oliver Hartley. 

"Oliver," he mumbled, and rubbed his eyes. "What are you doing here?" 

The Green Arrow sat down on Clark's bed, and made himself comfortable. "I'm here to look out for you. Chloe called me. She said she tried to reach you for hours. Mumbled something about a picture you sure as hell wouldn't like. And that she was worried you might do something stupid. Of course YOU would NEVER do something stupid, right?" 

Oliver was mocking Clark. And he knew it. Involuntarily, he had to smile. "No," he affirmed, "never!" 

Oliver nodded, a big grin on his face. "That's what I told her. But you know her. She couldn't let it rest until I promised to come here and make sure you're okay." 

Clark smiled. Chloe. Good old Chloe. She was always there looking out for him. A little push on his arm made him look up. "Now what's with that pic?" Oliver asked. Clark sighed. Trust the Green Arrow not to simply let it rest. 

"Lois showed me a picture today." he murmured. 

"So?" Oliver prodded when there came nothing but silence. 

"I didn't like it." 

Clark could tell that Oliver was now short to exploding. "I KNOW that you didn't like it. I'm HERE because you didn't like it. So care to tell my WHY you didn't like it? What was ON IT that you didn't like?" 

Clark found it difficult to spell it out. As long as it had been something that was only in his head, he still could've pretended that it had been harmless. Saying it out loud suddenly seemed to make it real. But he had to. Otherwise The Green Arrow would never leave his bed. 

Or worse. He would go to Lois. And she would tell him in every glorious detail. 

"It was a picture that showed Lex." He took a deep breath, and looked up at Oliver. "Lex kissing another man." 

Oliver drew back in shock. "That's not possible!" They all knew how much Lex Luthor was in love with the big farm boy. The whole Justice League joked about it. Joking because deep inside everyone envied this amazing love those two men shared. And now Lex had cheated on Clark? Not possible. 

Clark laughed humorlessly. "You tell me? I saw it, Oliver. Saw it with my own eyes. That guy had his hand down his pants, and Lex ... held his head ... just like he had held me a few hours earlier." 

For a few moments they sat in silence. Then Oliver slowly skidded closer. "What are you going to do?" 

"I'll wait until I calmed down enough so that I can talk to him without strangling him. Or throwing him out of a window. Then I'll pack my things and move on." 

Oliver frowned. He didn't like the sound of that. "What do you mean, move on? Will you run away?" 

"If that's what it takes." 

Oliver tried to turn Clark around but to no avail. Clark could be extremely stubborn. So Oliver simply rested one hand on his shoulder. "You can't just run away, Clark. Here in Metropolis is your home. Everything you ever wished for Your job at the planet. Chloe. Lex. Even your mom. You can't just leave it all behind." 

"I can if I have to." 

Clark's voice sounded heartbroken and forlorn, and Oliver knew that this time he really meant it. Lex had managed what none before him ever had. He had made Clark lose all his hope. Oliver stared at Clark for a few more moments, then he carefully took him in his arms in an effort to comfort him. 

* * *

Lex Luthor stared at his cell phone as if looking at it alone could cause it to ring. 

It didn't. 

Two days had passed since he left Clark that message on his answering machine. Two days in which he hadn't heard ANYthing from his farm boy aka reporter aka lover. He had tried to call the Planet, but Clark's phone had always been answered by Lois Lane who told him in no uncertain terms that Clark didn't want to speak to him. 

This morning he had even gone to the Planet again. But Clark had been nowhere to be seen, although Jimmy Olson had sworn that he had seen him a few moments earlier. Frowning, he had left. 

At first he had been disappointed. Then he had been pissed. He was a Luthor after all. And Luthors didn't follow beautiful farm boys around like little puppies. 

But now he was worried. Two days without a single note from Clark? That was highly unusual. He just wanted to reach for his phone when a single green arrow shot through one window and came to rest in his phone, vibrating. 

Deeply startled, Lex pulled his hand back and followed the trail of the arrow. There, in an open window, stood Green Arrow. 

"Did you want to call your little boy toy, Mr. Luthor?" 

Lex was more than surprised. He always had been under the impression that EVERYbody loved Clark. To hear someone refer to him as 'his little boy toy' was more than strange. "Though this is none of your business, I would prefer if you'd call him by his name. Clark." 

Easily, the masked man hopped into his office. "I didn't mean Clark. And you know that. I mean that other guy who had his hand in your pants the other night." 

Lex tried very hard to follow the thoughts of Green Arrow. But it wasn't easy. Ever since he had been claimed by Clark there had been no other man. Or woman. Or ANYone. So what was this man talking about? And who? 

A picture was thrown in his direction and without thinking he caught it. And groaned. 

Oh. 

THAT guy! 

A few nights ago he had received a call from his father. He had asked him to meet him at a certain club to talk to him about something concerning their latest business. Before he had been able to sit down properly, this kid (he really had been barely eighteen) had thrown himself on his lap, pushed his hand in his trousers and kissed him. Lex had grabbed the kid's face to push him away. Something he had managed after a few seconds. After all, he didn't want to hurt the kid. But sometime during their little ... argument ... this picture must have been taken. 

Suddenly he could feel himself blanch. "Did Clark see this?" 

The Green Arrow watched him interested. "Yes. Ms Lane made sure he did." 

Another groan. Great. Lois Lane. Of all the people in Metropolis SHE had to be the one showing Clark that picture. He took it and tore it apart into what felt like a thousand little pieces. And he felt a little better. At least for a few moments. Then Green Arrow spoke again. 

"That doesn't solve anything, Mr. Luthor." Now Green Arrow sounded slightly irritated. Apparently, Lex wasn't quite reacting the way he thought he would. 

"No, I know. Because you have the negative, right?" he growled. Green Arrow shook his head. 

"No. But I'm sure Lois Lane does." 

Lex tried his best to keep his temper in check. He turned around, away from the masked man. So this was what this was all about. Clark had seen the picture and now he thought that . 

With a deep sigh, Lex sank down in his chair. "That's ridiculous," he murmured, more to himself than to the other man. 

"Care to explain?" 

Without turning around he started to tell the man behind him the circumstances under which this picture had been taken. "I don't even know why my father thought he was doing me a favor by throwing this kid into my lap. I just know that I left two minutes later, after telling my father that I'm absolutely capable of making my own dates. He just laughed, and then I drove home." 

He didn't even know why he explained his love-life to this masked man. He just had the feeling that he had to defend Clark who was so much more to him. And who was not to be insulted by being referred to as his boy toy. 

When there came no answer he turned around. The Green Arrow was gone. His gaze went to his phone. The arrow, too. Only the ugly hole in his phone was a sign that the masked man had been here. 

He leaned back with a sigh. But only for a minute. Then he jumped up again. He had to talk to Clark. He had to explain to him the how and why of the picture. And if he was lucky, Clark would believe him and maybe even take him back. 

But first he had to have a nice, long talk with his father. Or maybe not so nice ... 

* * *

"And you believe him?" 

Superman and Green Arrow were standing side by side on top of the highest building in Metropolis, gazing down at the city. It was illuminated by a thousand lights. Superman was listening with one ear down into the streets, looking for someone in distress, while listening to everything the other man told him. 

"Yes, I do. It sounded believable. Honest. Though I never thought I would ever put the words Lex Luthor and honesty into the same sentence. But yes, I believe him." 

Superman cocked his head slightly when he heard a strange noise but it was just a creaking window on the other side of the city so he relaxed again. 

"How can you be so sure?" he asked Green Arrow, who was making himself comfortable. "I mean ... you don't even like him. You can barely stand being around him. And now you defend him." 

The man behind the dark sunglasses laughed. "Believe me ... I was ready to tear him a new one when I got to his office. But when I showed him the picture he was so ... " 

Superman whirled around, interrupting him. "The picture? How did you get the picture?" 

The smile of the masked man faltered a little. "Lois," he finally sighed. "She was very ... helpful in getting me a copy of the picture." 

With a groan, Superman began to bang his head against the nearest wall. Carefully, of course. He didn't want the building to be damaged. "What did I do to this woman that she hates me so much." 

The other man laughed out loud. "Nothing. That's the problem. You did nothing. And she SO wants you to do something. ANYthing." 

Superman groaned again, turning away from Green Arrow. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Go to him, Clark. Let him explain." 

Superman gazed over his shoulder. The Green Arrow had taken off his famous sunglasses, and he was looking into the sympathetic eyes of Oliver Hartley. "You think?" 

Oliver nodded. "I do. Go. Now. For one night I can keep Metropolis safe on my own." 

Still a little skeptical, Clark rose a few feet into the air. Oliver had turned his sunglasses back on, returning to his disguise as Green Arrow. Now he made a shooing motion. "Go!" 

Superman smiled down at his friend and fellow member of the Justice League, and within a blink of an eye he was gone. 

* * *

Lex Luthor was leaving his father's office late at night, raging with anger and frustration. Lionel had only grinned when Lex had shown him the picture. 

"Nice shot, son. Maybe now you can get rid of this ridiculous infatuation with that Kent-boy." 

Lex had tried very hard not to strangle his father then and there. He wasn't infatuated with Clark ... he loved him. It was that simple. But he also knew that it was impossible to explain the concept of love to his father. So he had thrown some well chosen words at him, and had left his office. 

He walked into the cool night air, taking some deep, calming breaths, his driver Darren with the limousine always within looking range. 

When he felt better, he waved at Darren, and seconds later he was on his way home. 

The apartment was dark when he entered it. He sighed. What else did he expect? Clark waiting for him with a ... 

The light suddenly went on, and Lex blinked several times. 

... a flower? 

Before him stood Clark Kent, his beloved farm boy, playing with a single daisy in his hand. He didn't smile, his face was completely blank, and he simply gazed at him while he turned the little flower between his fingers. 

But he was here. And that could only mean that he was at least willing to listen. 

"Talk!" 

One word. Nothing more. Lex swallowed. 

And he did. He told him about that night, about the plans his father had made, and that he, Lionel, wanted nothing more than for him, Lex, to split up with Clark. 

Clark didn't talk, just listened and continued to look at Lex. So he went on. "I told him what he could do with his plans for me, and to leave me the hell alone. Then I left his office." 

"Why?" 

The second thing Clark had said, again just a single word. Lex frowned. "What why?" 

Clark sat down with a sad sigh. A sound that tore at Lex's heart. "Why does your father want me out of your life? And why didn't you give in." 

'Like always' hung in the air. Both knew it, so Clark didn't have to say it. 

Lex sat down next to Clark. "Because I love you. And I don't want to give up on the only good thing that has ever happened in my life." 

Clark turned to Lex. His eyes were opened wide, a look of disbelief in them. "You love me?" 

Lex's frown deepened. Of course he did. How could he doubt ... 

And suddenly he realized that in all those months they were together now, he had never actually said those words to him. How stupid of him. How thoughtless. And how unnecessarily cruel. He moved a little closer. Very carefully he reached out one hand, and touched Clark's face. "Of course I love you, Clark. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner." 

"And that guy ..." 

"... was nothing than a way of my father to try and separate us." 

"And you love me?" 

A little smile appeared on Clark's face, and slowly Lex began to hope again. He nodded. "I do." 

This time it was Clark who leaned closer. "Thank God," he whispered against Lex's mouth, and then he kissed him. Usually Clark's kisses were gentle and sweet. But not this time. This time it was passionate. And possessive. He took complete control over the kiss, and Lex gladly gave in. He closed his eyes, moaned into the kiss, and gave himself over to the urge of his lover. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Clark ended the kiss. Slowly, Lex opened his eyes, and smiled when he noticed the ragged breathing of the other man. 

"Show me how much you love me," whispered the younger man, and a mighty shiver ran through Lex. Oh yes, he would show him. And then this amazing man would never ever doubt his feelings again. 

Kissing, necking and caressing they made their way to the bedroom in which Lex had spent two very uncomfortable and lonely nights. But he didn't want to think about that now. Now he wanted to show his lover how much he meant to him. He slowly undressed Clark, stroked his silken skin, caressed the sinewy limbs until the young man was finally naked. By that time he was breathing hard, his eyes were almost black and Lex could see that he had to hold back so he would not simply grab Lex and throw him onto the bed. 

Hastily, he tore his own clothes away, undressing so quickly that several buttons were torn off. He would look for them later. Right now all he wanted to do was make love to this man. Suddenly he was pushed back until his knees met the mattress and with an undignified yelp (he SO would deny that later) he fell down backwards onto the bed. A heartbeat later Clark was covering him from head to toe, kissing him within an inch of his life, making love to his mouth. Lex felt his rational thinking vanish, could feel his heartbeat accelerate. 

He moaned when he felt that talented mouth move down on his body. Sharp teeth nipped gently on his collarbone, and he gasped in pleasure. Soft words were murmured against his skin, and it took him a while to understand them. Tears formed in his eyes when he recognized words of love, of awe, of worship. 

And then white-hot, blinding ecstasy surrounded him when he felt Clark's mouth on his penis. Engulfed by incredible warmth, he could barely suppress the urge to move deeper into the wet heat. He let his head fall back, and buried his hands in the dark strands of his lover's hair. It ran like liquid silk through his fingers. Strong hands moved over his body, touching and enflaming him in all the right places. He felt his climax coming, knew that he couldn't hold back any longer, and it took him all of his willpower to stop the perfect sucking of his lover. 

"Clark, wait ... please ... wait for me, love ..." 

With a question in his eyes, Clark raised his head, releasing his prey with an almost obscene sounding 'plop'. "What?" 

Lex looked down at the young man who was resting comfortably between his legs, occupying the space as if it belonged to him - and in a way it did, shot through his mind. "I want you inside me when I come," he whispered. Clark's eyes went wide, and then in an instant they grew dark with a barely concealed hunger. He quickly moved up again to kiss him so hard that his mouth almost hurt. 

"Are you sure?" he murmured when he finally released Lex's lips again. 

Lex was feeling overwhelmed with emotions so he could only nod. Clark looked into his eyes for a long time, searching for something that Lex didn't know. But whatever it was, the young man seemed to find it for suddenly a blinding smile appeared on his face, and he bowed down to kiss Lex again. This time the kiss was soft and tender. Gentle and full of love and promises. 

He lost himself in that kiss that was everything that personified his lover. And he gasped when he suddenly felt a finger carefully circling the entrance to his body. The kiss stopped, and again there was this soft whisper, asking him if he really was sure. He nodded, and the finger pushed. 

It had been a long time almost too long since he had let someone love him this way. But he still could remember the way he had to breath to relax. He could feel the finger inside him, and when he looked into Clark's face, he saw only love. No triumph about finally breaking him. No animal-like lust. No urging need to possess him. Just love. Tenderness. 

A single tear escaped his eye, and he felt his lover kiss it away. "More," he murmured after a few minutes of gentle stroking, "please, Clark. I want, I need more. Please ..." 

A tender kiss was pressed to his lips, and Clark murmured, "You don't have to beg me, Lex. You never have to beg me." 

A second finger joined the first, carefully, slowly, and Lex could feel himself falling apart. Another finger, and he felt his climax rushing closer again. He moved away, and could sense Clark's irritation. He laughed breathlessly at his lover's puzzled expression. "If you go on like this I'll come in a few seconds," he mumbled. 

Clark's blinding smile returned, and he removed his fingers. Only to replace them with his hard cock. Slowly, he entered his lover, and Lex saw lights explode behind his eyelids. Before Clark was all the way inside, Lex came. 

He felt a little embarrassed by coming so fast but when he opened his eyes he saw an expression of wonder on Clark's face. "What?" he asked breathlessly. 

Clark bent down and kissed him. "I did that to you," he murmured, a little pride in his voice. "I made you lose so much control ... so fast." 

Lex nodded slowly, panting a little, and raised his hips up, taking him in even deeper. With a groan, Clark closed his eyes, and thrust into his lover's body. Lex could feel Clark's movements deep inside his body. Could feel them getting faster, and knew that Clark was short to losing it, too. He urged him to go faster and deeper, and when he murmured, "Come for me, farm boy," Clark exploded with a shout. Shivers ran down his body as he collapsed on top of Lex, almost crushing him with his weight. But right now Lex couldn't care less. He pulled Clark even closer, and gently stroked one sweaty lock of his hair back. 

Neither of them spoke, as they lay together, listening to their heartbeat. After a while Clark became soft again, and slipped out of Lex's body. Lex sighed softly, and pulled Clark even closer though that was hardly possible. 

"Am I too heavy?" Clark whispered after awhile. Lex simply shook his head. No, never. He clung to Clark, afraid of letting go. 

"Why did you come to me tonight?" he finally asked. He simply had to know. He was extremely glad that Clark had come but he needed to know why he had decided to give them another shot. For a few moments Clark didn't reply then he suddenly got up, reached out one hand to Lex, and said, "Join me. I want some ice cream." 

Lex smiled. Sometimes he wondered how this man could look so gorgeous with all the kid's stuff he was eating. But he said nothing. He simply nodded, and followed his lover to the kitchen, and the fridge. He never released Lex's hand as he rummaged with his other through the fridge, taking out a big container of his beloved Ben&Jerry's ice cream. A spoon from a drawer, and they were on their way to the big plushy sofa, covered with a soft blanket. 

Clark sat down, pulled Lex down with him, and cuddled close to him. He opened the ice cream, took one spoonful, and just then did he answer. 

"The Green Arrow talked to me." 

"Ah." 

Another spoon of ice. "Yes. He ... you could say he talked some sense in me. Told me everything you told him." 

"And you believed him?" 

Lex could feel a laughter rumble through his lover. "Funny. I asked him the same thing about you. And yes, he DID believe you." 

"And you believed him." 

"Yes." 

Lex tried to turn around but Clark's arms were strong, keeping him in place, resting against his chest. After a few moments he gave up, and cuddled close again. 

"Would you have believed me?" 

Silence. 

Lex could sense that he'd accidentally hit a nerve. The spoon dove into the ice cream, and lost a single ice cold drop on its way to Clark's mouth. It hit Lex's shoulder, making him yelp slightly. Seconds later warm lips closed around the spot, and a soft tongue licked the ice away. He shivered, and pressed closer to Clark. Closer to his warmth. To his love. 

"We have a history, Lex," Clark finally answered, and Lex frowned. This was not the answer he had hoped to hear. He waited, sensing there was more to that statement. 

"You lied to me before. When I first saw the picture, I was hurt. Seeing you and that ... that ... guy ... it almost tore me apart. I wanted to leave. Go away." 

Lex grew cold. He had come so close to losing his lover. He pressed closer to Clark's chest, listening to his heartbeat that assured him that he was still here. 

"But then I remembered that there had been a time when I had my secrets, too. And I decided to at least listen to you." 

"After The Green Arrow talked to you." 

"Yes. After he talked to me. I was surprised that he defended you so much. Then he told he me that he talked to you. And your reaction to the picture. It was the latter that convinced me that you were telling the truth." 

His reaction. He'd torn the picture apart, desperate because he'd known that Clark must have thought that he cheated on him. And he never would. 

Sure, he had cheated on his lovers earlier. There had been times when having sex was simply a benefit after a business deal went well. Or when it had helped in quickening one's decision about a contract. 

But not anymore. He could never do that to Clark. He had changed. 

Clark had changed him. 

And he couldn't go back to being the way he was before. "Thank you," he whispered. "Thank you for believing in me." 

"I love you, Lex," Clark murmured. And suddenly he yawned widely. Lex laughed softly. 

"Come on," he said, and disentangled himself from the gentle grip of his lover. "Let's get back to bed. We both have tomorrow off, so we can sleep in." 

Clark nodded, and let himself being pulled up on his feet. 

A few minutes later they lay in bed together, cuddled up against each other, arms and legs intertwined. Their relationship would never be easy, they both knew that. They were both too stubborn, too secretive for it to sail smooth. 

But they also knew that one thing was for sure. One thing that would never change. 

Their relationship would always be the stuff of legends. 

The end 


End file.
